


Day 27— Against A Wall

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sir Kink, Trans Charles Lee, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Lee gets into a fight with Laurens and Hamilton, prompting their boss Washington to punish him.





	Day 27— Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I love my friend Lincoln even tho he made me write LeeWash

Lee moans into Washington’s mouth as he’s forced up against the wall. “Sir,” he breathes. 

“Quiet,” Washington grumbles. “I told you no more fights with Hamilton or Laurens.”

“Laurens started it!” Lee protests between kisses. His angers dissolves at the feeling of George pushing his pants and boxers down.

“I don’t care who started it, Lee,” Washington replies, pushing a finger into Lee’s cunt. “I’m ending it.”

Lee whimpers. “Sir?” He wonders what Washington means by ending it.

“I’m putting you in a separate part of the building, firstly.” Washington adds a second finger. “I’ll be moving you closer to me.” He kisses his way down Lee’s neck. “And I’m not letting you cum for the rest of the week.”

Lee whines, loud and high-pitched, and grinds down on Washington’s fingers. “Sir, please,” he says. “I’m sorry, won’t let it happen again, I promise. Please, just let me cum.”

Washington doesn’t reply. Instead, he keeps fingering Lee open until he’s satisfied, then pushes down his own pants and boxers. “Legs around my hips, baby boy. Color?”

Lee smiles and kisses Washington, letting him help him wrap his legs around him. “Green, sir. I’m good, I promise.”

Washington keeps an arm wrapped tight around Lee’s waist, easing into him slowly. “Good boy,” he praises. “Much better than the brat I was dealing with earlier.”

Lee just moans and whimpers softly, digging his nails into Washington’s coat, gripping at his shoulders. “Yes, sir, wanna be good for you, sir,” he breathes. “Please fuck me.”

Washington moans and fucks Lee against the wall like it’s the last time he’ll ever do so. His free hand stays partly wrapped around one of Lee’s thighs, making sure he stays close. Washington leaves hickies below the collar of Lee’s work shirt as he fucks him. He angles his hips just right, loving the broken moan it forces out of Lee.

“Sir! Fuck, sir, please! I need to cum,” he begs, his thighs twitching and tightening around Washington’s hips.

“No,” Washington moans in response. “You disobeyed, baby boy. Take your punishment.”

Lee tilts his head back as Washington fucks into him. “Yes sir,” he breathes.

Washington kisses and nips along Lee’s shoulders, neck, and collarbone, moaning softly and murmuring praises. He fucks Lee until he cums, groaning lowly against Lee’s mouth.

“Sir,” Lee whines, hips bucking.

Washington kisses his cheek. “You okay, Charlie?” he asks softly.

Lee smiles. “I’m good, George. Just really wanna cum.”

Washington hums and pulls out, then sets Lee on his feet. “I’m not really mad about that fight. I mean, I am, but not at you.”

Lee kiss Washington. “I know, love. I’ll just try harder to ignore them. I shouldn’t let it get to me.”

Washington smiles and lets the conversation drop as he kneels.

Lee raises and eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Washington pushes Lee’s thighs apart, then grips his hips. “Changed my mind about letting you cum.”

Lee bites his lip. “Thank you, sir,” he says.

Instead of responding, Washington settles for eating Lee out. He can focus on the punishment once they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
